creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrDupin/Archive 8
Reply to "What Do You Wish to Do That?" Message I see someone was nice enough to clean your talk page. Now I'm here to drity it up! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! So for the scoring system, when the ball hits either the left or right wall, that's when I want the score to change. I made a blank non-completed version of pong just in case I need to program the game from scratch to imput the scoring system. Okay so I fixed a few things and now the game has become playable once again! I also want to program a reset button in case the ball gets stuck or something. I'll look up some tutorials on how to do that sometime later. I'm just so glad I don't have to reprogram the game now just to get it working. It seems like when I try to add code for a HUD, it screws up the game's playability as in Unity won't let me play it until some coding errors get fixed. Do you know what the issue is with that? If not, I can google it. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:58, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Feedback. Hey MrD, I was wondering if you would be able to give me some feedback on a story I've posted in the WW. It's titled Blobster and is for the contest. I know there will be some errors in it, such as changing nitrogen to hydrogen, but I am more wondering how the feel of the story is. It's a rough draft, which is why there will be errors, so the feed back I am looking for is more along the lines of how good of a story it is and how well it flows. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 15:57, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks for catching that. A side note: I'd like to see you as admin at some point. Have you considered this? Jay Ten (talk) 15:55, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Sort it out yourself! Jokes aside, it's likely for the category page to keep them in their respective lettering. For example without the temple: The Journal of Kaneonuskatew Blackwood would be put in the "T" section. With the template, it's in the "J" section. This likely is to keep things orderly. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:20, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey there Mr. D Thanks for catching that for me. I'm finally figuring out how to edit my work so a few things like that may still slip through. Anyway how did you like Blobster? If you don't mind me asking. JohnathanNash (talk) 23:39, June 29, 2016 (UTC) So I've taken some of your advise and did away with the legs on the monster. Reading it over again was a needed thing for me to do and I can see the points you made were valid. I also added more to the psychic aspect of it, not much but enough to make it more reasonable. Thanks for your advise, between you and Mike I think I made the story much better. So thanks again. JohnathanNash (talk) 03:49, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Congrats! Thanks a bunch, I'm happy to join. Happy Fourth. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 18:11, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Important update regarding Tiololo Hi Dupin, I know you're waiting for news about Lucas, so please check the blog for the latest update. Thanks. Tiaxn (talk) 19:47, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Dupin, I know you're away, but I thought you might want to take a look at this when you get back - MediaWiki:WWWS.js. It's the random thread redirect thing I wrote about a year ago. I remember you were concerned about the speed of the screenscraping it was doing, but I think I've managed to improve things somewhat. As it turns out, Wikia do provide an API that can kinda fetch threads from a board - Nirvana. It's a bit weird and hacky, since it's mostly intended for Wikia's internal use as far as I can tell, but essentially, it can be used to call any method on any "WikiaController" in the Wikia source code, via HTTP, and get the result as JSON. Not all methods work, but I managed to find ForumExternalController::getCommentsPage(), which returns just the HTML for the threads of a board, as opposed to the entire HTML for the page. This still has to be manipulated via jQuery, as there's no way to get the thread data as JSON, but it seems to be a bit of a speed increase. Just thought you might find this interesting :) I really hope the difficulties you're facing get easier for you to deal with and get sorted out. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:23, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Welcome back, it's really good to hear from you :) :And yeah, it would definitely be possible to implement that on the wiki, could you send me a link to the code? Thanks :) : | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:27, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks :) I'll take a look at getting it to work over the next few days. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:30, August 11, 2016 (UTC) WB Welcome back, friend. I hope your break gave you what you were needing. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 15:32, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Signature Hi friend, Thanks for fixing the signature on my story! Joethius (talk) 00:41, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Mantle Chapter 1 Hello. I just put out the first chapter of Mantle and am asking very specific people for their thoughts on it, so I can get some criticism as to how the plot is flowing and the writing style. Thank you for your time in reading this message, and thanks again if you choose to take a look. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:552511 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 18:18, August 22, 2016 (UTC) The World-ending Button You've killed us all! But yeah, that showed up yesterday. I clicked it for your last edit so you can see what it does. Jay Ten (talk) 18:19, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello Sir We have not yet had the pleasure to speak, despite the fact you seem to be an active contributor to the Wiki. I understand you are another rollbacker, and I have seen you comment on and review a number of stories. I think I can recall a number of times where you were recommended to others as a reliable reviewer. You see, I have three stories on the wiki, and I heven't had a whole lot of feedbcak on them. I know it's hard work to get known on the wiki, and it is a long road to get alot of reviews. The writers showcase doesn't seem to get much activity either. Anyway; I'd just like a little extra feedback on my stories if you had the chance. I'm about to move on to my next project after I knock over a few reviews of my own, and it'd be good to see what has been working and what hasn't been working. I know you can find my stories on my profile, but because I'm such a good lad I'll leave them here for you. Exhausted Venomous Please Be Careful Anarchic Operations (talk) 12:34, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yes, they have plural forms, but I almost never see them. Of course, they could still be used incorrectly. Do you have an example you would like me to look at, or does that answer your question? Jay Ten (talk) 17:48, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :That's a tricky one. "Wisdoms" is definitely fine, but "intelligences" depends on the author's intended use. I'm not certain I can actually put it in words why it's acceptable, but if you're asking my opinion, I wouldn't adjust it in that instance. This link may help, but there's still a reasonable argument against its use in that instance - Multiple Intelligences Theory :Jay Ten (talk) 20:05, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Que la vaya bon Thanks for the courtesy in responding in Spanish (my expert Spanish response is also flawless), expect to see Empyre=coup leader jokes in the near future. I'm sticking around the site, but my activity is likely going to be at either the morning or night when I have free time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:24, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yes sir. I see no problem with it. I also got the thumbs up from another admin before sending this message. Of course I can't guarantee anything, but I see no reason why you wouldn't make a great addition to the team. I'm glad to hear that you're interested. Jay Ten (talk) 22:34, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :So how goes your thoughts on becoming an admin? Seems like a good choice in my books. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:24, September 14, 2016 (UTC) ::^Yes!^ ::Jay Ten (talk) 02:26, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Peer pressure, peer pressure!. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:30, September 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Good to hear, expect me to weigh in as soon as I see your app. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:35, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Editing Rather than going through and undoing it all by hand, I found it easier to revert the edit in question and state my reason. As for the spacing, it is actually noticeable and both forms are accepted on the wiki. For example I put two between the previous sentence and am only using one between the next one. Both make minor differences, but in the end it's a stylistic choice that really shouldn't be altered as different authors have different means of writing (like changing spelling from American to British forms). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:55, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :It's relatively a small thing, I just rather not see adding/removing spaces in-between sentences become considered as a valuable edit as it really doesn't impact much overall and admins had to address inconsequential edits once already. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:13, September 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I see no issue with making it uniform, but generally it is a small thing so if someone was editing a story of mine for example, I'd want them to do more than just remove spaces that were added at the end of paragraphs (as one user did) or between sentences. Looking at the early versions where the author wrote it that way (who is to say that they didn't mean for that to have some unseen significance). I'd rather have someone making more relevant edits. It just seems like minor spacing without really correcting other issues that are present could easily devolve into nitpicking and minor edits. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:04, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, I always try to be wary as authors can be defensive over stylistic choices they feel are integral to the story. It could be intentional or it could be an error (unfortunately they really aren't active anymore and I really can't see any subtext where it's essential, but sometimes I overlook significance/stylistic choices). Either way, it feels like a cyclical discussion that really just depends on the editor's focus/attention to detail. 16:39, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: In all honesty, a lot of blocks are up to us. You'll notice sometimes that rather than two weeks for vandalism, we'll give someone a week or even three days depending on the severity. I actually like to give warnings for spam pages and troll pastas unless they're really incendiary. If someone is clearly only looking to cause trouble, then they get the ban. A lot of people get a warning and that's the end of it. The way SP has them listed on his app is good enough. It's a bit of a learning process anyway, so as long as you show that you have a basic understanding of the blocking policy you should be fine. It's up to you on the moving pages and categories issue. I would just let everyone know that you've been a rollback for however long and that you've been renaming and categorizing pages the whole time so you are very familiar with that process. Most everyone knows you and knows you have the experience, so as long as the app doesn't look super lazy (which I'm sure it won't), you shouldn't have much to worry about. Your contributions will speak for themselves for the most part. Let me know if you have any other questions. Sorry I can't give any more concrete answers than I have. Jay Ten (talk) 22:28, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :Nah, it must have been outdated or a mistake. I fixed it. Nice catch. I also voted on your app. :Jay Ten (talk) 23:30, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: "Choo" does but not the others. Jay Ten (talk) 17:47, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :Lmao. It does look like that. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:21, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Congrats MrAdmin! Hey brother, Just wanted to write and congratulate you on a well deserved advancement to admin and welcome you to the team. You earned this and I am very excited to have you on board. If there is anything at all I can do in regards to helping you transition into your new role please do not hesitate to reach out. All the best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 03:23, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :Congrats Dupin, you've earned this. Feel free to ask if you have any question or want a second opinion on something. Can't wait to see how you implement your new powers. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:04, September 20, 2016 (UTC) So, now you've finally become a boss. How does it feel ? Of course, I will still post cryptic, anonymous messages with "Fight the power". Seriously, I'm proud to start serving under the iron top hat. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 05:50, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations Dupes! You'll make a great admin ChristianWallis (talk) 09:31, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :Wait till you get the hankering to see your name in red... As for burning the place down, (Emp looks around and sees dozens of random gas cans lying about.) I'm sure you, Jay, and Underscorre will make an excellent team. Don't forget to join the Slack channel when you get the opportunity. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:12, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Got that. But I won't be a mindless supporter. I'll go rogue on your ass if you ever strain from the grand plan (that is, burning this place violently so I can do unholy things to the corpses). You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 14:40, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Only if they can discern what I did to whom. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 15:16, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your adminship :) Very well deserved Also, as an FYI, I'm almost done adapting those scripts to work on the Wikia, I'll send you a link to a Pastebin at some point in the next few days (Sorry for how long it's taken, life is really busy rn). | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:28, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :Cool man, you probably already know about the dev wiki, but you might want to take a look at the MediaWiki API docs or Wikia's source code if you haven't seen them already :) Also, the technical updates can be useful if something suddenly stops working. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:52, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:03, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Dear God, What Have We Done! Let the reign of terror begin! Congratulations, my friend. I knew you were going to make it. Very glad to have you on board. Make sure to drink plenty of water to avoid dehydration from the inevitable increase of salt in your diet. If you ever have any questions please feel free to ask. Jay Ten (talk) 17:01, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Tyrant Tell me, how did your first deletion felt? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:15, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Your first deletion was Dupin-dous You can leave both and on a talk page and just include your sig on each or you can do what I did and just add something onto the end like: " Also this wiki doesn't accept unfinished stories. Uploading another one will result in a temporary ban. ~~~~". I like to try and cover all bases with a deletion just in case they were confused about something (like if they assumed it was a few minor errors that they can fix and don't realize that it's unfinished/blacklisted/etc). In the end, it really is up to the admin's discretion of how they want to handle something. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:31, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. It just falls onto each admin's method of handling something, I just liked it when someone had all their information upfront (no unfinished stories, story wasn't up to QS, also it might have a cliche plot). There really isn't a right or wrong approach. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:40, September 20, 2016 (UTC) "God, you are fast" That's what she said. Wait, that's not what I meant... You may be feeling good now, but you'll never know what pride really is until somebody makes a hate blog post about you. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:31, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Hats off Firstly, congratulations on your promotion. Would you be able to change "my parent’s room" to "my parents' room" in Doors? There are two parents in that story. Also, the capitalization is wrong on "she pointed at me". Thanks. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 00:58, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :Not a problem. However, it seems that you may have accidentally omitted the apostrophe from "parents" altogether. Forgive me if I'm mistaken. :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 01:16, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Hope you got enough sleep, just wanted to say that I think there needs to be a warning for this. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 22:49, September 21, 2016 (UTC) First Ban? Thought you might enjoy your first vandalism ban. ChristianWallis (talk) 11:39, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Come on, Christian! You made it too easy! Dupin's a predator, he embraces the hunt. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 11:56, September 21, 2016 (UTC) This don't seem right to me. Take a look ChristianWallis (talk) 08:21, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey another interesting set of editshere. If you look at this story this guy has been pretty dickish about adding incorrect categories, giving Empy some backtalk (mustn't have known he was a terminator), and then being shot down by LOLSkeletons. I decided to take a closer look at his edits due to his shitty attitude and saw that some of the unnecessary ones slipped through the net and stuck around. They're not strictly vandalism but they're pretty pointless. I'd revert them myself but I don't want to start an edit war and I think it'd be better if it came from an admin (Also if you're curious I tend to report these things to you because I notice your activity levels tend to sync up with mine more than Jay's and Tom's)ChristianWallis (talk) 09:00, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks Mr. D for taking the time to fix a story I shouldn't have posted so soon. I haven't had the time to clean it up yet, so thanks for the help. JohnathanNash (talk) 20:41, September 21, 2016 (UTC) I wanted to tell you what I was trying to spell, but I'm not a very good speller so that's where the confusion came from. The word was gait not gate. Also, I've been working on that story for a while after I posted it to make it more how I wanted to. I had a great time writing it and wanted to make it more of something I could be proud of, so yea. Anyway, I wanted to give you some back story, because I'm going to delete it from the wiki in a little bit. JohnathanNash (talk) 03:20, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, if you could delete that, it would be great. Thanks again, JohnathanNash (talk) 03:24, September 28, 2016 (UTC) In the Dark I don't know if you noticed my message on slack (I had to exit it because this hotspot was lagging), but the whole island is out of power. I'm not sure when it will be back on, so I won't be around much until then. They say within twenty-four hours, but I'm not holding my breath. Just thought I'd let you know. I'll be around for about a half hour or so right now, but after that I have no clue. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 19:58, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :You may already know about this page, but here is a list of all talkpage templates - templates. A lot of them never get used, but I thought you might want that page. Make sure to let me know if you have any questions. My power is back on (for now). :Jay Ten (talk) 23:48, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Contest Scoring Hello, Dupin. I'm just wondering if you intend to post your scores soon. The contest has been over for four days and you have yet to post your score for any of the seven contestants. I understand that things come up, and I'm not trying to pester. In fact, that's what I'm checking. If you'll be able to post your scores, or if you are too busy to do so these coming days. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 17:41, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Deleted Story Why did you delete my story? It met standards i thought. I am not asking for it back i am just upset No biggie deal Hey, just went to Hunt in the Gulag and noticed it is protected (since it's a PoTM, of course). Don't you think it should have a 'by user' template added? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 18:48, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Review Thanks for your message. I guess a review on my story Day of the Lords would be appreciated. I tried to do something different with it and I'm not entirely sure if it worked. Thanks! The Damn Batman (talk) 22:52, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hey, just emailed you ChristianWallis (talk) 17:04, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll do my best to remember. Jay Ten (talk) 20:13, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (Maria.just.me (talk) 10:28, October 2, 2016 (UTC)Hello, when i am making a creepypasta , do i need to make a character myself? I'm asking that because my story is deleted. But, i understand why. It's similar to Ben Drowned .... Thanks :) ) Well, since you've mentioned... I'd suggest Levi. He's got lots of pastas and (as far as I know) he's been a contest winner twice. Deserves a bit more recognition, if you ask me. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 11:56, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Dude, that looks great. So would the template be something like this: I just realized while typing that in that there is already a spoiler template. I suppose we could just add an exclamation point to the new one. Would it automatically say "Spoiler Alert!" then have the text blacked out, or would we need to add the words before the template? Either way is fine, I was just curious. Anyway, thanks for doing that, and again, sorry about the spoiler. Let me know if you do make the template. Jay Ten (talk) 12:40, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :That's awesome. I think it's perfect. It might take a while to catch on, but I think it will be very useful. Thanks again for taking the time to do it. And I have the memory of an earthworm, so I know what you mean. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:24, October 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: Avatar Haha, you're lucky it's only for Halloween ;) | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:44, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Review Hey, thank you very much for the positive review :D I'm glad that it was a well received story. I've considered doing something else of Evelyn, but I'm not sure. Either way I'm really glad you liked it. And actually I was going to ask how to do that soon. If you could it this time that'd be great and I'll try and work out how to do it ready for next time. ChristianWallis (talk) 13:32, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :Hey thanks for the archive and the instructions. Also I wanted to say thanks for nominating The Witch & The Fatso for potm! 'tis an honour ChristianWallis (talk) 14:46, October 5, 2016 (UTC) PotM Question Hey, how would one go about entering their pasta in a PotM? Do you think "Primordium" would qualify? --Armentitron (talk) 17:17, October 5, 2016 (UTC)Armentitron Damn. I've been writing for a couple of years actually, but a lot of my entries here get taken down for what I consider such petty reasons. Is it you guys that decide the PotM winners or are they voted in? --Armentitron (talk) 17:52, October 5, 2016 (UTC)Armentitron Re: With minor offenses I almost always warn people before banning them, but that's just me. Probably seven out of ten won't repeat after being warned. I don't always use templates, but again, that's just me. Jay Ten (talk) 16:58, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Deleted Story I'm new to this website, but i've spent years researching ancient Germanic tribes and Die Waldarbeiter and I am honestly incredibly displeased that it would be deleted. I came to this website in order to finally publish some of my findings and hopefully learn of others sightings. I think your actions of deleting my work are distasteful. Davy711 (talk) 15:20, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Warning How do I change my password? I do not want this happening again. Knight Stone-Fist (talk) 20:31, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Warning Thank you. I apologize for this inconvenience. Knight Stone-Fist (talk) 20:38, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for letting me join and I hope you can read the pasta I wrote MasterMatt636 (talk) 19:32, October 11, 2016 (UTC) MasterMatt636 Re: Hey thanks for that actually. That's really useful - I left the message and didn't think. Next second the wiki activity feed told me I'd added a delete now category to someone's talk page and I realized I'd made an error XD Still, thanks very much for the help! I'm still learning a lot of this coding stuff and I appreciate the tips ChristianWallis (talk) 14:21, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Story I just started here, I don't understand why my story was deleted. Can I have some more info on this? Thanks.ATeach13 (talk) 23:15, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :Answered. :Jay Ten (talk) 23:19, October 12, 2016 (UTC) The Flash Drive Right on, thanks. TenebrousTorrent (talk) 03:33, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the heads up! ChristianWallis (talk) 21:18, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Story on the WW Hey man, I have a story called The Scary House in the Writer's Workshop, and I was wondering If you could check it out and leave some feedback, thanks Tide16 (talk) Edit Sorrry about the false edit, my bad. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 16:08, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Sockpuppet On this page: The Purse it says this account: User:DoNotBlink is an old account of User:The Impossible Being. Would you block the first one? TenebrousTorrent 02:53, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Deleted pasta from the other day There was a pasta deleted the other day called Lucy Juicy. Is there any way I can get ahold of it? I think it would be perfect for my first episode of Deleted Creepypasta Theater. Umbrello (talk) 03:43, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: email I somehow missed the email you sent me and just noticed it. Of course I would. It would be an honor and lots of fun. Thanks, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:51, October 18, 2016 (UTC) The Juice is Lucy! Thanks, all I needed was the story itself. It helped inspire the whole thing so I'm glad I can use it. Hopefully the author won't notice, lol. Umbrello (talk) 15:46, October 18, 2016 (UTC) : Any idea who wrote that pasta? I realized I should probably credit them in the description at least. Or maybe they wouldn't want people to know, lol? Umbrello (talk) 21:22, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Review How was it? Tide16 (talk) Re:Numbers Hi Dupin. Ok, I will keep it in mind when making edits in the future. Thanks for the advice. Please feel free to let me know if you noticed that I am making errors or mistakes in my edits. I appreciate any opportunities in improving my spelling and grammar. Lemmy118 (talk) 19:13, October 19, 2016 (UTC)